The present invention relates generally to a filter cartridge. In particular, the present invention relates to a retention strap for the filter cartridge and method of manufacturing the filter cartridge with the retention strap.
Filter cartridges that have pleated filtration media for filtering particulates from a particulate laden fluid stream moving in one direction through the filter cartridge are known. Such a filter cartridge is often subjected to cleaning fluid pulses moving for short periods of time through the filtration media in a direction opposite to the direction that the particulate laden fluid stream moves. Such a filter cartridge is typically referred to as a pleated filter cartridge utilized in lieu of bags found in baghouses. Known retention straps encircle portions of the pulse pleat filter cartridge to prevent the filtration media from excessive movement during exposure to the cleaning fluid pulses.
However, the known retention straps for pulse pleat filter cartridges have drawbacks because they are difficult to install onto a filter cartridge and may not remain in the relative axial location in which they are initially placed. For example, a known textile retention strap must be manually wrapped about the filtration media of the filter cartridge. The textile retention strap is typically tightened manually and the ends of the retention strap are overlapped. The ends of the retention strap are then adhered or fastened together while a desired tension is manually maintained on the retention strap.
It is important that the retention strap remain in a desired relative axial location along the filter cartridge to assure that the strap properly protect the filtration media from excessive movement during exposure to the cleaning fluid pulses. This is typically accomplished by the use of an adhesive. However, such an adhesive secured, axial location device has been known to fail and the strap may become incorrectly positioned axially along the filter cartridge